The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to breech-loaded direct and indirect fire weapons, such as, for example, cannons and mortars.
A known method of retaining a screw breech block to the carrier of a cannon or a breech-loaded mortar may be accomplished by a spindle and obturator pad assembly. The screw breech block, spindle, and obturator pad assembly may be all held together by a nut-type of component on the threaded breech end of the spindle. When the spindle and obturator pad assembly are removed, the screw breech block may no longer be retained. The screw breech block may only remain on the carrier when a horizontal swing breech mechanism is at horizontal elevation. Otherwise, for example, on a vertical swing cannon, the screw block may fall off the carrier.
During the course of daily spindle and seal inspections, the screw block may necessarily be removed because it is may not be retained and may otherwise fall off the carrier. Furthermore, during reassembly of the spindle, extra time may be allotted to re-engage the block gear before the spindle and seal assemblies can be reassembled. The traditional removal method for the screw breech block may be tedious and may require a two-person team to complete. One person may be needed to remove the spindle and another person may be needed to prevent the screw breech block from falling.
There is a need for a more effective method and apparatus for retaining the screw block to the carrier. A more effective method and apparatus may allow maintenance and inspection of the spindle and obturator assembly to be performed by a single person.